Rangiku's Sorrow
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: A mini-story I was writing for another website. It covers from when Gin leaves the Soul Society to his death and a little after. Approximately episode 310 in the anime.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Rangiku's Sorrow~**_

**~Hi Shimmerz here! This is just a story I started on a different website and decided to post it here. It has really short chapters however unlike most of my other ones,**  
**and I'm working on a more detailed version of it anyway. But here is this for now.**

_This story surrounds Rangiku Matsumoto, the Squad 10 Lieutenant from the Gotei 13. After losing the man she loves to Aizen. (This story covers from when Gin first leave with Aizen to Episode 308 and after)_

**_~Chapter 1~_**

_**Rangiku's POV**_

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard of Aizen's plot through Unohana-taichou. How could Gin be involved in something like that. Sure, he was mysterious and albeit a little creepy, but he wasn't evil. I turned to see that Kira had a horrified look on his face.

"No," he whispered. "Rangiku, I swear I didn't know what was going on." He stammered looking at me. "They wouldn't tell me."

"I believe you Kira. It seems that Gin likes to keep secrets from those who are close to him." I said softly feeling spiritual pressures clash on Sogyoku Hill. I nodded at Izuru once and the flash stepped towards the execution grounds. I felt others heading there as well. It seemed that Unohana-taichou's message made it around all of Seireitei.

I landed on the hill behind Gin as he went to use his zanpakuto, Shinsou, again. I quickly grabbed his arm and held Haineko to his throat. "Don't move Gin." I said softly.

"Oops." He said grinning. "Sorry Aizen-taichou, it seems that I've been caught." He laughed.

He thinks this is all a joke! This is serious, he could get prison time or executed for this crime and here he is laughing like it's all a big joke. The others were talking, but I was so mad that I couldn't think straight until I heard some woman yell at Soi Fon-taichou to move. I took one last look at Gin and sprung away from him.

A bright yellow light shot down from a opening in the sky to envelope Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Gin turned towhere he was facing me.

"Bye bye, Rangiku. Wish I could have been held captive a little longer." He said to me. For a second, I saw a flash of doubt run through his eyes he hardly ever opened. Then it was gone, and his eyes were closed once again. "Sorry..." He said turning away from me.

"Gin!" I screamed. How dare he leave me. He said we'd always be together. He said he'd always protect That he only became a Shinigami in order to follow through with a promise he'd made to himself. And now... he was gone... In a span of ten minutes, over 100 years was thrown away.

_~Shimmerz~_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rangiku's Sorrow_**

**Hiya again guys, so decided to put a little bit more for this one. Haven't been typing like I should be lately. But oh well. Here ya go!**

* * *

I sighed staring out the window. That's all I seemed to do these days. Taichou spends his days between training and visiting Momo at Squad 4, and me... I stare out the window and drink away my loss.

"You have a visitor," my Taichou's voice scared me and I shrieked, jumping forward in my chair.

"Taichou, don't scare me like that. They almost popped out." I said pointing to my chest. I was always teasing him, he was such a little boy when it came to that subject. As it was he blushed and looked away.

"Well it's a good thing they didn't," he snapped. "Anyway, like I said, you have a visitor." He then turned and walked off. I cocked my head curiously and looked at the door.

"Izuru?" I said blinking. The blonde looked down at the ground.

"Why?" He asked suddenly. "Why did he leave?"

I shook my head. I couldn't answer that any more than Izuru could. I wish I had an answer for the poor boy. He looked as bad off as I felt. So I reached under the table.

"Come in and have a drink with me!" I said happily. "Drain all those sorrows away!" They would still be there of course, but at least for a little while...the pain would be dull.

_'Gin, please...come home.'_


End file.
